Sell Your Soul to Me
by INMH
Summary: For the love bingo challenge, prompt "Judas Kiss". AU to Frontierland, Rachel tries another way to stop Castiel. Crowley/Rachel, hints of Castiel/Rachel.


Sell Your Soul to Me

**Rating:** R/M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Summary:** For the love_bingo challenge, prompt "Judas Kiss". AU to Frontierland, Rachel tries another way to stop Castiel. Crowley/Rachel, hints of Castiel/Rachel.

**Author's Note:** YESH. I'm trying for another bingo row. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke/The CW. The title comes from the song "Judas Kiss", by Metallica.

()()

"I want to make a deal."

Rachel saw the surprise in Crowley's eyes and swallowed.

"Oh _really?_" The demon approached her, hands in his pockets, and she was wary. Crowley was definitely paranoid and well-connected enough to have gotten a hold of a weapon capable of killing or harming angels, and this situation was bad enough as it was without a fight. "And what brought this about, oh revered soldier of God?"

Rachel sucked in a deep breath, even though it wasn't strictly required of her to breathe. With her in control, her vessel could survive without air. Her hands were energetic, nervous, and she absently pushed some of her vessel's long hair out of her face, blown by the wind. "I know you made a deal with Castiel. I know about purgatory."

If Crowley was surprised before, he was gob smacked now. He hid it well, though.

"Well…" Crowley began to circle her, and Rachel was trying hard not to shiver with disgust at the feel of his eyes roving over her vessel's form. "That's certainly interesting. How _did_ you learn of Castiel and mine's little accord?"

Rachel fought to keep a straight but cold face. "You have your sources, I have mine."

"Mm, apparently." She twitched sharply when she felt the side of his finger sliding down her arm and considered breaking his hand as a warning, but instead shut her eyes and forced herself to be civil. "I do love a woman who keeps informed. So you know all about Cassie and I, and what we have in store for purgatory."

"Yes." Her voice must have held enough confidence to convince him that it wasn't a bluff, because he didn't ask her to elaborate or prove it.

"And you want to…?"

"Stop it."

Crowley's expression darkened minutely. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, darling, but I have no intention of-"

"I don't care what you do. You can do what you like. I just don't want Castiel involved." Crowley relaxed once more.

"Well, that's another story entirely." He shrugged nonchalantly and turned to face her fully. "But I should warn you, dear, that every ounce of my service comes with a price, unless you already have something that might be of interest to me that you want to bargain with."

Rachel had nothing of the sort. Anything worthy of Crowley's interest was not worth losing.

"And what," Rachel began tightly. "Is your price?"

Crowley thought for a moment.

"Are you a virgin?" Rachel's mouth dropped openly angrily, evidently offended by the question alone, and not realizing the implications behind it. Crowley sighed before she could answer. "Right, right, of course you are. Shouldn't have wasted my breath in asking."

He smirked.

()()

Crowley was heavy on top of her. When he kissed her, he tasted like sulfur and it made her cringe. Unfortunately, he seemed to be well aware that her borrowed body was capable of taking a great deal of abuse, because he didn't refrain from leaving long, ugly scratches down her arms, her sides, her thighs. He bit her neck hard enough that it would have required a hospital trip for a human, and his eyes were red when he pulled back with her blood on his mouth.

"You taste good, angel."

Rachel didn't respond.

"I have to wonder," Crowley said, wiping her blood off of his teeth with his tongue. He was so conversational, even with her blood in his mouth and his cock inside her. "You were ready and willing to throw yourself to the metaphorical wolves for the sake of Castiel."

He punctured the end of that statement with a thrust, a deep one, and Rachel's back arched, but she forced her mouth to stay shut.

"So that gives me the impression that he means something special to you." He ducked down and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She thought about biting it, but again, remembered that she had initiated this, this was the price she'd been willing to pay for Castiel-

"So what is it, dear? Is he your bestest friend? Your closest brother?" He leaned in, and a cruel smirk crossed his face. "No, this kind of blind, lemming-reminiscent devotion is a trait I find most common to lovers." His lips brushed her cheek in a parody of affection, and Rachel clutched the sheets beneath her tightly.

"Only you're quite clearly a virgin, which tells me that Cas has yet to pop your metaphorical cherry. Have you two only gotten to second base, groping in whatever seclusion you can find at any given time? Hot and heavy make-out sessions in the nearest broom closet?"

Crowley was hitting a nerve, and he knew it.

"Or maybe you haven't done a thing," Crowley ventured softly, fingers slowly, gently curling into her hair before giving it a brutal tug as he resumed thrusting. "Maybe he's too busy with the war to notice you. Maybe he's too busy with the _Winchesters_ to notice you. How does it feel to pine away for a man that's too obsessed with meeting his ends that he can't even appreciate the opportunity he has right in front of him?"

The fact that Crowley was referring to her love for Castiel as an "opportunity" didn't grind on her as much as the fact that he was more or less correct. Castiel had encouraged them to be free, encouraged them to pursue what they wanted to pursue and think what they wanted to think, and Rachel happened to think that she loved Castiel and wanted to pursue something deeper with him.

And yes, the Winchesters and the war factored in as well. The former more so than the latter, because the war was a cause. The war had a point. The Winchesters were people that demanded Castiel's attention for reasons that Castiel was never quite content to convey in depth to her, and maybe that ugly feeling she got in her throat and stomach whenever he left to be with them was envy.

Crowley was a demon, and she felt stupid for not realizing that he would figure it out and rub it in.

She let out a soft, shaky noise from her throat when Crowley angled himself and the thrusts began to feel really, really _good_, and her hands went from the sheets to his shoulder, nails digging hard enough into his skin that she thought maybe she might have felt some bone-

At the point when the pleasure peaked and her vision went white, it was not Crowley's name that she gasped.

()()

And that was that.

Crowley laid beside her for a time, and then sat up and began to get dressed. He did so in a perfunctory fashion, like he'd done it a million times (he probably had), and after a few moments of silence and stillness, Rachel sat up and began to do the same.

A part of her took a measure of comfort that Castiel's efforts for purgatory would be halted after this. That part was slightly, ever so slightly proud that she'd sacrificed for the sake of her friend and potentially their cause and the planet overall.

And another part of her felt like she had thrown her pride, her self-respect to the ground and let it get trampled on. By a demon. She felt cheap, tawdry, damaged. She felt lower than Crowley. Lower than a demon. Lower than Lucifer himself.

This, Rachel realized, must be what being a whore felt like.

Too dazed to stop him, Crowley grabbed her head and pulled her in for another kiss, full of teeth and tongue, before letting her go and straightening up. Rachel was still seated on the bed. Her underwear was back on, but she'd only managed to get her jeans partway restored. Her vessel's shirt and jacket were on the floor.

"That was fun, love. We should do it again soon."

Rachel snapped back to full awareness. "Go to hell."

"I intend to, dear. Can't leave the peons in charge for too long or they'll rebel." He straightened his shirt and jacket. "And once I've assured that no shenanigans have gone on in my absence, I'll be informing Castiel of my intention to sever ties."

Rachel's shoulder slumped with relief. It was over. She had, as the humans would say, "bitten the bullet" and done what she'd had to.

What she didn't know, however, was that Crowley had agreed to sever ties with Castiel, yes. A minor setback. He'd gotten sex out of the deal, and that was a plus.

But an even _bigger_ plus would be seeing the look on Castiel's face when Crowley told him that he had slept with Castiel's dear lieutenant.

Time to see if Rachel was the only one carrying a torch.

-End


End file.
